So cold
by Kowaku
Summary: Even the silence hushed. // Angsty, slight Su/Fin. If you don't like to see characters dying, don't read.


So Cold.

- Su/Fin - K - Tragedy/Angst -

Music: Evanescence - My last Breath.

* * *

It was cold.

Tino let small sigh out and stared into the fireplace, watching how the last small flames faded away.

It was freezing cold.

It was snowing outside and Tino knew it even without peeking outside. He felt it in his heart, how the small snowflakes silently fell down and covered everything under their cold embrace.

It was peaceful. And quiet. Not a single voice was heard. It felt like even the silence hushed around the young man, who was lying on his sofa.

Tino closed his eyes, as he felt to tired to keep them open. Another small sigh escaped his mouth, and he curled himself tighter.

_I wish it was spring_, a small thought whispered inside his head._ At least it wouldn't be so cold._

He felt small smile curving his mouth a little. _Yes, spring..._

Tino loved spring. He actually loved every single season, they all had their attributes and beauty. But when it was spring, the nature was cheerfully waking up and greeted the warmth and the light by blossoms blooming in every single color. It was time when you could say goodbye to the dear Father Frost and feel the joy filling every cell of your body. Tino wanted to see the flowers blossom around him, see how the thousands of birch trees started to grow their green leaves. He loved the scent of nature in the spring. It was the fresh scent of life.

_But it'll take many months before the snow melts away_.

Tino opened his eyes a little, seeing nothing but a cold and empty fireplace. It was sub-arctic now. He pulled himself a little more tighter.

Like I could wait that long, he though bitterly. Oh, how he wished he could stay a little longer, just to see the sun coming out and waking up the mother Nature.

But he couldn't.

Suddenly Tino felt a small warmth on his face. A single tear fell down his cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. He sniffed quietly.

And he had thought he could leave without breaking.

"...I'm sorry," the apology was only thing he could whisper into the darkness, before closing tear filled eyes.

_..I don't think I can wait any longer._

* * *

Berwald knocked on the door, but no-one answered. He knocked again, harder, but still no response. He started to grow even more worried.

He found a key under the rug and tried it on the lock. The door opened and let out a small creak. Sweden stepped in and closed the door behind him. God, it was cold inside. The Swede wandered through the hallway, looking around wildly. He was worried about the man he had come to look for, because no-one had seen or heard about Finland for days. He hadn't even come for the meeting yesterday, and he had always been a pretty strict guy. That's why Berwald was so worried about him.

"Tino?" The Swedish male called. His voice sounded a little nervous. "Ar' y' her'?"

Berwald walked into the living room, where his eyes caught the empty fireplace. And in front of that was a small couch and on that couch--

"Tino? Tino!"

The shout escaped from Berwald's lips and he rushed to the unmoving Finnish male. When he saw the others face, a shock struck through his heart.

Tino was really pale. His face was almost snow-white and when Berwald touched his pale cheeks, his hand started to tremble. The boy was ice-cold. He had dark shadows around his eyes and the usually warm red lips were almost blue.

"No..." he murmured and shook the Finns shoulders, helplessly trying to wake the smaller one. When there was no response given back, Sweden felt his eyes water.

"No... Tino... no.."

Tears fell down the tall mans cheeks but for the first time he didn't even care. He raised his hand and, shuddered, stroking the pale-white cheek.

"Tino..."

Berwald sat on the cold couch and carefully raised the cold body into his arms, burying his teary face into the familiar blond hair. He trembled and pulled the other as close as possible, letting his tears run over his face, not even trying to stop them from falling. He felt the cold skin against his chest and hugged the boy even tighter.

"'m s'rry... T'no, 'm s'rry..." the sobbed words were whispered into the smaller male's ear. Berwald's chest hurt. It felt like a giant blade was stabbed through his heart.

The one he loved was gone.

"'m s'rry..."

He was too late. Only thing he now could do, was embracing the small boy. Even though the small heart had already stopped beating and had become cold.

So cold that it hurt..

_'m s'rry..._

* * *

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid _

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms  
Holding my last breath?  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you _

_  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight _

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree _

_I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you. _

_Closing your eyes  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there. _

_Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black _

_(Say goodnight) _

_Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) _

_Safe inside myself  
(Holding me) _

_Are my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight. _

* * *

I can and have written many stories that are not Su/Fin angst. These are only the ones that I have finished. D: But I promise that there are many others coming out, and they are not about Su/Fin........... but they may be angsty. Just a little. I don't actually like this one that much, I struggled too much with writing it... but just wanted to get this out of my mind.

Oh yeah, just one thing left...

I LOVE REVIEWS. ~

// Thanks for AWhimsicalDream for correcting my mistakes in language! 3 ~


End file.
